Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 April 2016
01:17 go to that website 01:18 They r all girls ! 01:18 ya 01:18 Omg 01:19 think alim wanted to switch things up 01:19 Battle maidens 2.0 : D 01:19 Also Amorous, please inform before you post that big of a post 01:19 sorry 01:19 it's okay, just don't do it again 01:19 ok 01:21 i heard wall. 01:21 whats up. 01:21 Hullo mich 01:22 Yay 01:22 ? 01:22 finally got my uoc 01:22 a cute Firedrake~ 01:22 I can't decide between nyami and laberd 01:22 Choose Laberd 01:22 But... nyami 01:23 Avant will wreck Nyami 01:23 ho ho ho 01:23 unless avant fails miserable 01:23 ;-; 01:23 i only chose her for collecting purposes 01:23 Not with SP (y) 01:23 Just look at Ark 01:23 kek 01:24 trumps both Lara and Allanon 01:24 Haven't seen arks omni jankidee 01:24 after global releases avant omni they release nyami omni 01:24 well 01:24 The cycle is for Alim and gimu 01:24 So this is a thing in Mildran 01:25 http://i.imgur.com/gVPw1Qn.png 01:25 Oooh 01:25 Also even then 01:25 I wanna see nyami omni 01:25 Nyami never really challenged Avant m 01:25 kek 01:25 Avant UBB was still superior 01:25 I've never seen an avant in game 01:25 Lol 01:25 in damage ya she did but in buffs she died 01:26 only 2 people outdamage his UBB 01:26 Gumi: lets make units that breaks Alim regular release units in half 01:26 Alim: Lest make some units that will break GE/LE units in half 01:26 EU: HI! 01:26 XD 01:26 and the cycle repeats 01:27 stupid global relasing allanon to replace shida and zeraih to replace zelnite 01:27 Still gonna use zelnite 01:27 At this point idrc 01:28 i just get what i can get 01:28 KM new theme in Mildran 01:28 Just as good as Menon~ 01:28 http://picosong.com/KjxC/ 01:28 tfw i havnt fought him yet 01:28 still havnt started menon 01:28 I can't decide between getting laberd or getting Magress' bb/sbb mitigation and getting nyami 01:29 ;-; 01:29 Final boss music 01:29 http://picosong.com/Kjxy/ 01:29 see ya guys 01:29 Seems like Raid mobs remix 01:29 cya Dalos 01:29 bye 01:30 mich thats surprisingly upbeat 01:30 for a final Bos. 01:30 boss* 01:31 How hard is it to get 60 speed? 01:31 Kek 01:31 http://i.imgur.com/PKEjyCl.jpg 01:31 *sp 01:31 Hail Zaza, Supreme Overlord 01:31 dat zaza 01:32 also Sp isnt that hard to get 01:32 just tedious like raising BB levels with regular fodder 01:33 ;-; 01:36 What raises sp besides dupes? 01:37 Gameplay:Brave Burst#Enhancements 01:38 They need to say what the chance is from fodder units 01:40 O damn 01:40 I didn't notice Ark's Status Cleanse on SBB was insanely cheap 01:42 Hullo demon 01:42 hiya 01:44 Demon, does your Magress have the mitigation on his bb and sbb? 01:44 yeah, though I don't use him 01:48 Hmmm... 01:49 Think I could borrow your Magress in a few days? 01:49 Hey D Man when we get our UOC ? 01:49 yesterday 01:49 are we friends, nuzamaki? 01:50 Nope 01:50 what r u saying after u fill a form u get youre uoc ? 01:50 Hence why I was asking 01:50 oh, well my FL is full, unfortunately 01:51 I think it's kinda dumb you can't delete friends, I've got a 4 star up for friend who hasn't been on in a year 01:51 \ultor not up for 01:51 what? 01:51 Yes you can 01:52 you can delete them, just go to your friend list in the social tab 01:52 It won't let me 01:52 Go to your friends list under social click on the unit picture and hit remove 01:52 if the friend is favourited, you have to unfavourite first 01:52 ^ 01:52 Brb then, cause I'm on mobile 01:56 Wow got my Uoc after i fill up a form wow so Fast 01:57 Nice Gumi! 01:57 Good set up? Haile (Lead), Gazia, Allanon, Nyami, and avant 01:58 I heard Avant isnt as good if he isnt lead, might switch him 02:03 Under Training my UOC Nyami 02:03 Avant is best as lead 02:03 hey guys 02:03 That's where all his merit comes from 02:03 what do you typically use as an elgif on your nyami leads? 02:04 trying to set her up for FH/FG better... have a 30% atk/hp on her, i have a 50% atk or all the FG ones... 02:06 UoC FAst and Furious 02:06 Nice 02:07 Hey D Man whats spheres for Nyami bells and ? 02:07 Zel farming is really boring ;-; 02:08 Infidelity or Sacred Axe 02:08 zel farming? wat 02:08 sacred axe and amenu grrr 02:09 I've only got 4 million zel and a 6* Magress with two free legend stones tomorrow 02:10 do gccs 02:10 ? 02:10 2m zel almost each? 02:10 nan is that better then meridith / medblare? 02:10 i have sacred axe its on a rize 02:10 and my amenu is on zeruiah 02:10 but i can pul them 02:11 I haven't learned all the acronyms for brave frontier, What's gccs? 02:11 ggc* 02:11 Grand Gaia Chronicle 02:11 they are quests 02:12 The one you do in the vortex and it has a brief story about their past 02:12 err vortex's i guess 02:12 Lul, I tried and failed already 02:12 And also, it is not an easy one 02:12 Oooh nom 02:12 *nvm 02:13 they arent bad 02:13 six heroes is easy enough 02:13 all of them are pretty easy 02:13 lololol 02:13 kira ggc 02:13 there are a couple that might be harder though 02:13 does not amount to easy 02:13 depends on the units you have 02:13 Depends on the units we have tho.. lol 02:13 yup Agent 02:13 past sefia and kikuri is hell 02:13 I tried to get Magress' dungeon and Stefano fast XD 02:13 Nrhrkwrhfkdiej 02:14 Autocorrect stop it 02:14 Nuz its harder if you're F2P 02:15 not with Ark (Y) 02:15 //shot 02:15 Isn't ark trial 8? 02:16 ark ark ark 02:16 just run a full squad of nyamis with a zeriuah 02:16 and a mit 02:17 the key difference is that 02:17 Ark is free 02:17 How do you get ark? 02:17 trial 07 02:17 yeah he is, but if you're a new player 02:17 although 02:17 Awww 02:17 it could be a while 02:17 his OE is a bit far 02:17 I'm only lvl 70 ;-; 02:17 before you are capable of doing his trial 02:17 like literal the end of the map 02:17 K im Done my UoC Nyami Ready to Go 02:17 i'm only level 80 (y) 02:17 dun worry 02:17 when does Golden Week events start 02:17 im thinking of getting another nyami as my UoC 02:17 you only fight the Six Heroes as DArk solo (Y) 02:18 in Mildran 02:18 i have a breaker now and a backup lord 02:18 thinking 3 nyami's in a squad might be nice 02:18 considering Avant will trash her, not so good idea 02:18 kek 02:18 i have 3 avants tho... 02:18 2 breaker 1 anima 02:18 think another avant? 02:19 mich, like 3-4 months for Avant 8* in GL? 02:19 3PM JST 02:19 UoC is meant for units you don't have 02:19 hm wait, is there also a 1/2 energy for quests 02:19 im missing ravenna 02:19 but cant get with UoC =( 02:19 ooh 02:19 i might consider just doing quests for now... 02:19 Ark BB has an awesome name 02:19 Messiah Rave 2016 04 28